


Fleur éphémère

by Nelja



Category: Les Chants de Maldoror - Comte de Lautréamont
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Classics, Dark Humor, Gore, Hair Kink, Illnesses, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Pastiche, Sadism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La chevelure rousse de l'adolescent allongé sur son lit d'hôpital a poussé comme une fleur. Ses boucles voluptueuses se sont fixées aux montants du lit, ont rampé jusqu'au sol et pris racine dans les fissures du plancher comme des lianes, ont escaladé le montant de la fenêtre pour briller d'un or plus pur, et écrasent le malade sur son matelas aussi implacablement que les bactéries le font. (Et pourtant, pour des créatures si petites, on peut admirer un sérieux effort d'annihilation de l'homme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleur éphémère

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le prompt : Jusqu'où peut mener le fétichisme de la chevelure - Fleur éphémère au parfum éternel.

La chevelure rousse de l'adolescent allongé sur son lit d'hôpital a poussé comme une fleur. Ses boucles voluptueuses se sont fixées aux montants du lit, ont rampé jusqu'au sol et pris racine dans les fissures du plancher comme des lianes, ont escaladé le montant de la fenêtre pour briller d'un or plus pur, et écrasent le malade sur son matelas aussi implacablement que les bactéries le font. (Et pourtant, pour des créatures si petites, on peut admirer un sérieux effort d'annihilation de l'homme.)

« Dis-moi, être charmant, hais-tu le Créateur pour t'avoir confiné à cette vie si courte et si misérable ? » C'est le frère du crocodile qui a parlé ainsi, se réjouissant déjà de corrompre une âme qui ne peut pas se défendre.

Drystan conteste cela. Car son nom est Drystan. Maldoror ne le sait pas, mais il l'apprendra bientôt, dans une conversation que nous ne transcrirons pas en entier par égards pour toi, lecteur, et pour le temps que demandent tes multiples et perverses occupations. Il se soumet à Dieu, dit-il, avec acceptation, avec joie. Pense-t-il être récompensé après la mort, demande le corrupteur de l'enfance. Si oui ce serait un mauvais calcul, car une maladie envoyée par le Créateur - considérant le monde, ce terme est utilisé à la fois comme fait et comme insulte - ne peut que devenir plus féroce en se rapprochant de lui. Qui serait si irrésolu, qu'il changerait du tout au tout ses dispositions envers une âme dès qu'est franchie la porte de la mort ? Même les humains aux rancunes tenaces, invités aux funérailles de leurs ennemis, ne font que feindre le pardon. Les meilleurs et les moins sages d'entre eux, peut-être, croient le trouver dans le soulagement de savoir que cet homme-là ne les fera plus jamais souffrir. Maldoror s'éloigne quelque peu du sujet. Il peut se le permettre, car sa victime entravée ne peut s'enfuir, ni même se boucher les oreilles. Elle pourrait crier, mais il serait si simple de placer une main sur sa bouche, et si amusant de la laisser avancer sur son nez, couper ainsi sa respiration. Personne ne viendra pour lui, oublié qu'il est par le monde. Il n'a plus que le Créateur et Maldoror, pauvre enfant.

« J'aime Dieu pour les souffrances qu'il m'apporte, sans rien espérer. » Poussé par la curiosité et une ardeur profane, Maldoror entreprend alors de faire souffrir l'adolescent, pour vérifier ce lien de cause à effet si surprenant. Les veines de Drystan sont bleues et gonflées sur son corps maladif et blanc. On peut les voir se diviser en veinules de plus en plus fines, comme les racines d'un arbre dont sa chevelure est la fleur, plus pure, plus précise en cette nature arboricole que le végétal lui-même, qui n'est jamais qu'un chêne ou un orme ou un frêne ou un prunier ou un arbre à pain ou un arbre à fromage ou un badamier au vernis. Si bleues... et pourtant, quand Maldoror les transperce de son stylet, le sang qui jaillit des veines trompeuses est rouge. Ce n'est pas plus mal : ill s'accorde ainsi joliment avec cette chevelure qui, quand on ne la regarde pas de trop près ou qu'on a peu d'expérience, peut rappeller des vagues de sang rouge. Mais n'importe qui peut saigner, et l'humeur vermeille, malgré sa splendeur, ne flamboie pas au soleil comme le font le cuivre et l'or, malgré son délicieux goût salé, n'exhale pas des effluves d'ambre et de fleurs, le sang et les sexes innocents des arbres.

Drystan ferme les yeux et s'abandonne, sans crier, sans se débattre, au point que Maldoror craint d'avoir accidentellement le bien, en abrégeant ses souffrances. Mais l'adolescent murmure enfin, l'appelle vampyre, et combien ce mot peut-il traduire d'extase et d'admiration ! Il n'avait pas menti, il se soumet vraiment à qui le fait souffrir et l'aime pour cela. Quelle rareté a-t-on ici, un humain conséquent dans ses paroles et logique avec lui-même !

Maldoror caresse presque tendrement les cheveux de capucine et de soleil couchant. Et ils poussent encore, même s'il est impossible de le voir à l'oeil nu, l'attachant au lit de plus près ! Comment est-ce possible qu'une telle merveille soit issue d'un humain ?

Non, il est une imperfection ! Un cheveu blanc qui abâtardit cette rivière de flammes sanglantes, plus déplacé qu'un pou, mais moins que le seront deux cheveux blancs, trois cheveux blancs, mille cheveux blancs, qui pousseront de ce corps débile, flétri par la maladie et les souffrances. C'est intolérable. Maldoror déracine ce cheveu en premier, arrachant à Drystan encore un soupir souffrant et amoureux. Il pourrait, s'il s'agissait juste d'arrêter la prolifération des cheveux blancs comme le papier, arbres morts, lui enfoncer le couteau dans le coeur. Mais combien plus satisfaisant est-il de poursuivre l'oeuvre déjà commencée, d'ouvrir chacune de ses veines en longueur, commençant par celles du poignet, en dévoilant la surface, s'attardant dans chaque capillaire. Il se soucie peu du sang qui gicle comme une fontaine, mais il souhaite découvrir jusqu'où Drystan peut intensifier ses dernières convulsions de plaisir et d'agonie.

Enfin, les cris meurent avec leur origine, et Maldoror décide qu'il ne finira pas son minitieux épluchage, ne vérifiera pas si la surface des veines permet, comme on le dit, de recouvrir avec le sol d'une salle de bal. En effet, il a la danse en horreur, et garde cette expérience seulement pour un jour de grand ennui. Ici l'attend un travail plus unique, alors qu'il détache chaque mèche du plancher sans endommager un cheveu dénoue patiemment chaque emmêlement, puis détache le cuir chevelu du crâne avec minutie ; c'est une tâche à laquelle il est moins habitué qu'au meurtre ! Oh, cette toison luxuriante, comme elle est belle, et comme elle est un salaire excessif pour un travail finalement agréable.

Adieu, Drystan. Maldoror t'a aimé, à sa façon, mais il aimait tes cheveux plus que toi. Il se les est appropriés, et a rendu le reste à ce Dieu que tu aimais aussi ; n'est-ce pas un partage équitable ? Et le Créateur t'aura déjà oublié, parmi les milliers de victimes qu'il piétine chaque jour, que Maldoror nostalgique exhumera encore ta chevelure sublime. Il en admirera les chatoiements, en humera les senteurs, enveloppera son corps nu dans cette fontaine soyeuse. Et si l'âme est la plus belle part de l'humanité, cette part éternelle, alors c'est probablement Maldoror qui détient la tienne, captive dans une mèche rousse au parfum éternel.


End file.
